Le Fou Rire
by nofal
Summary: SonfFic sur la chanson de Benabar. Hermione et Severus assistent à un enterrement.


**Disclaimer :** Une fois de plus, malheureusement rien ne m'appartiens, pas même Sev...

**Blabla de l'auteur :** SongFic sur la chanson  Le Fou Rire par Benabar. J'aurais voulu mettre Romance-Humour-Drama mais bon, ça sera juste Romance-Drama.

* * *

Severus Rogue, sombre professeur de Poudlard, bâtard graisseux des cachots, terrible maître des potions et accessoirement amant de Hermione Granger se tenait actuellement dans un cimetière à Londres, la jeune lionne lui tenant la main, des larmes plein les yeux.

_Des allées, des chants d'oiseaux__  
__Un cortège de manteaux noirs__  
__Désolés, sans un mot__  
__En silence, un mouchoir_

Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste noir, qui servait de haut à son costume tout aussi noir et le tendit à sa compagne qui portait une robe de la même couleur. Elle se moucha silencieusement et se tamponna les yeux avec faisant un peu couler son mascara.

_Tu nous manquais déjà__  
__Et ce n'était que le début__  
__Il ne manquait que toi__  
__Notre cher disparu_

Albus Dumbledore était décédé cet automne à l'âge vénérable de 117 ans après une overdose de bonbons aux citrons...On l'avait pourtant prévenue que ça devenait dangereux pour sa santé !  
Malgré l'absurdité de la cause de la mort, tout le monde regrettait ce vieil homme au doux regard pétillant et sa grande sagesse.

_Quelques arbres bien vivants__  
__Veillaient sur un champ de granit__  
__Monuments pour combattants__  
__D'une guerre qu'on perd tout le temps et beaucoup trop vite_

Des arbres se tenait tout autour des tombes, perdant leurs feuilles et colorant le sol d'or et de sang. Hermione se serra contre lui et il l'enveloppa dans la chaleur de ses bras. Devant lui, il voyait Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley dont la chevelure de feu jurait avec sa cape noire. Le Serpentard songeait qu'Albus était mort trop tôt...Beaucoup trop tôt. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir son presque père à ses côtés lorsqu'il aurait demandé sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se calmer avant le mariage.

_Désormais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir__  
__Si tout est moche, si tout est triste__  
__Désarmés, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?__  
__J'ai prié Dieu pour qu'il existe_

Severus soupira doucement. Si Dieu existait pourquoi laisserait-il autant de douleurs dans le monde ? Pourquoi alors que Voldemort venait juste de mourir, Dumbledore venait à disparaître ?

_Ces messieurs des pompes funèbres__  
__Au recueillement professionnel__  
__Glissaient à la corde le cercueil__  
__Aux dorures inutiles_

Le cercueil était magnifique. Il avait était taillé dans l'ébène le plus pur, ses poignées et son contour quand à eux étaient en or massif. Il était magnifique. Mais à quoi cela servait-il se demandait Severus, cela ne ramènerais pas Albus.  
La plupart des membres du ministère était là et tout les _vrais_ proches de l'ancien Gryffondor en était horrifié. Jamais ces personnes là n'avait été proches ou avait compris le vieil homme. A part deux ou trois exceptions comme Kingsley.  
Dolores Ombrage était là aussi.

_Une dame à ce moment-là__  
__A dérapé dans les graviers__  
__En poussant un râle comme ça "Aaah"__  
__Qui m'a fait rigoler_

Quand Ombrage, alias le crapaud glissa en poussant un petit cri pitoyable, et se tordit la cheville, il ne put s'en empêcher. Severus se mit à rire.

_Un fou-rire à un enterrement__  
__Je m'en veux, je m'en veux vraiment__  
__C'était nerveux sûrement__  
__En tout cas c'était pas le moment_

Le rire se propagea en lui et il ne pouvait s'arrêter. C'était en quelque sorte son antidote personnel contre toute cette tristesse ambiante. A ses côté son amante souriait puis finalement le rire la gagna et vainqueur de la lutte, il sortit de la jolie bouche d'Hermione.  
Severus continuait à rire même si il savait pertinemment qu'il était à un enterrement et qu'il aurait du pleurer. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui soufflait qu'Albus aurait rit avec lui tout comme le faisait actuellement Hermione.

_Je suis peut-être cruel__  
__Complètement insensible__  
__Au moins je n'étais pas le seul__  
__À rire le plus doucement possible_

Tout le monde disait que c'était un être insensible et totalement indifférent. Et des fois c'était vrai. Mais là tout autour de lui, plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire...

_Comme une traînée de poudre__  
__Le rire a enflammé le cortège__  
__Tombé sur nous comme la foudre__  
__Le plus beau de tous les sacrilèges_

Bientôt tout le monde rigolait...C'était LEUR moyen d'oublier la tristesse. Minerva McGonnagal se tenait le ventre, Harry et Ron était tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre en hurlant de rire et Ginny avait les joues aussi rouges que ces cheveux. Hermione quant à elle avait glissé son visage dans le cou de Severus pour étouffer son rire.  
Flitwick avait les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues et son rire ressemblait à un couinement de souris

_Dos voûtés, têtes baissées__  
__J'ai honte à le dire__  
__On poussait des petits cris étouffés__  
__On était morts de rire__  
__Nos larmes alors n'étaient plus des larmes de chagrin__  
__Et c'était pas par pudeur si on cachait nos visages dans nos mains_

Presque tout les invités avaient les larmes aux yeux et mal aux joues à force de rire. Seule Ombrage était furieuse et avait les joues rouges de rage. Ces yeux étaient exorbités et elle ressemblait vraiment à un crapaud tout rose. Non car Miss Ombrage ne trouvait pas adéquat de mettre du noir à un enterrement...Non elle c'était du rose...bonbon...  
Et c'était sans doute pour ça que tout le monde avait la tête baissée en rigolant.

_À petits pas, la procession__  
__L'indigne file d'attente__  
__A retrouvé l'émotion__  
__Devant la tombe béante_

Le cercueil descendit lentement dans le trou et tout le monde se tut laissant la tristesse les reprendre. Hermione sanglota contre son épaule et Severus la serra plus fort contre lui laissant l'odeur de sa chérie l'envahir.

_Je suis redevenu sérieux__  
__Où avais-je la tête ?__  
__À nouveau malheureux__  
__C'était quand même un peu plus correct_

Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer...Les larmes restaient en lui. Il n'avait jamais pleuré... Pas depuis sa mère...  
Son cœur était serré et douloureux. Il serra plus fortement Hermione contre lui et ensemble ils regardèrent la terre recouvrir peu à peu le cercueil. Le dernier voyage d'Albus Dumbledore venait de commencer.

_J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement__  
__Je n'avais pas le choix__  
__Tu n'étais plus là comme avant__  
__Pour rire avec moi _

_7 ans plus tard_

Un bébé dans les bras Severus se trouvait dans le même cimetière qu'il y a 7 ans, mais cette fois les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joue et rien n'aurait pu le faire rire.  
Il était au premier rang et regardait en gémissant de douleur la tombe. Une main se posa sur son épaule.  
Il se retourna. Harry le regardait avec en retrait Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Il les suivit, la petite Eileen Rogue dans les bras.

Sur la tombe on pouvait lire :

"Ci-git Hermione Rogue. Épouse aimée et amie fidèle. Repose en paix"

FIN


End file.
